1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to open containers, and more particularly, to an opener apparatus for a plurality of different containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corkscrews, bottle and can openers of various types have been known for many years and long have been included in multipurpose tools. However, none of them include the specific features of the present invention.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,599 published on Oct. 25, 2005 to Pablo E. Corredor et al., for a beverage bottle and can opener. However, it differs from the present invention, because Corredor et al. teaches a beverage bottle and can opener apparatus comprising an elongated body with a rear flat and raised bottle-shaped front surfaces, including first, second, and third opener devices. The first opener device has a first cavity with engagement edges for receiving a crimped-top cap of a beverage bottle therein in a force-fit arrangement. The second opener device is housed inside a longitudinal storage recess and includes a rotatable spiral corkscrew member and an elongated lever member, both extending longitudinally and perpendicularly from their respective shafts and mounted for axial movement from folded to extending positions for drawing a cork from a beverage bottle. The third opener device includes a second cavity having a rectangular notch being configured to receive a tap-top tab of a beverage can therein. The flat rear surface further has a magnet rigidly mounted thereto to permit the opener apparatus to be held to a metallic surface when it is not in use.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Design Pat. No. D498,997 issued to Pablo E. Corredor et al., on Nov. 30, 2004 for a beverage bottle and can opener. However, it differs from the present invention, because this patented design does not include features of the present invention.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Design Pat. No. D437,538 issued to Pablo E. Corredor et al., on Feb. 13, 2001 for an opener for container. However, it differs from the present invention, because this patented design does not include features of the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.